oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Legion
Underworld |occupation = |leader = Simon N. Weil (mastermind) Vánagandr |transportation = |bounty = |residency = Midium |status = Extant |}} The Iron Legion is the name given to Midium's military branch after the Black Wolf became its Imperator, leading to its radical strengthening and restructuring. The Iron Legion is a renowned military force, both for the advanced technology it employs in warfare and the strength of its commanders, favorably compared to that of some of strongest pirates crews operating in the New World. Formally, the Iron Legions serves as a main force of order the region it operates, defending the kingdom borders and keeping stability in the neighbor countries. However, it is also involved in Underworld warmongering as private military contracts, working for kingdom and pirates crew alive. The Iron Legion, and the kingdom of Midium as well, is secretly ruled by the Cabala, an organization of scientists founded and governed by the scientist Simon N. Weil, seeking to its increase its power and knowledge at any cost. Overview Activities and Abilities In similar vein as the old Germa 66 commanded by the Vinsmoke family, the Iron Legion seeks to expand Midium's influence in the Blue Sea both via conventional military campaigns and a large number of contracts they take in the Underworld. Officially, they act on the behalf of the World Government, imposing a form of governorate on many territories the New World which “opposes” the Pirates empires of the Yonko, restoring the WG order in some of the most unruly parts of the Blue Seas. In truth, the Iron Legion does not hesitate to impose its “protection” on perfectly peaceful kingdoms, taking a de facto control of an ever growing number of countries that located in various points of the Blue Seas. However, they do prefer tactics or subtle disturbance and intrigues rather than engaging in all-out warfare, often kidnapping the main authority of the island and replacing it/indoctrinating through their expert robotics. If the Legion meets the slightest sign of dissent, they will crush it swiftly and mercilessly. While the policy of the Iron Legion is all centered on pragmatism, they shall not hesitate to commit appalling crimes on a mass scale, from the torture and deportation of thousands of civilians to the complete wipe-out of the most recalcitrant countries. The Iron Legion revels on its fearsome reputation, and actively reports of their gruesome retaliations to crush the morale of anybody who dares to challenge them. Because of its allegiance to the World Government, the Iron Legion acts as efficient patrol in the regions of the sea Midium holds its domain. Any pirate who is found to cross the border of their regions will be either forced to serve the Legion, summarily executed, or worse of all, deported and used as guinea pigs for all sorts of experiments. The only exception that current stands are members of Yonko crews, with whom there is a mutual pact of avoiding open conflicts; though they would not hesitate to trade blows with such feared pirates should they cause ruckus within their protectorate. Even taking aside its expansionist policies, however, the legion's activities are far from being all legit. The Iron Legion is deeply involved in many of the most sordid activities of the Underworld, primarily as a mercenary army and a major weapons smuggler. In both fields the Iron Legion is regarded to be excellent, boasting immense ingenuity and resourcefulness, putting in a display an ever evolving assemblage of military tactics, forces and new technologies. Their utter dominance in the field of warfare compared to any other organizations in the Blue Seas, notwithstanding the Three Great Powers themselves, is proven by their stocks in Warmart, where their products are but all times the most pioneering and well regarded. The Iron Legion will accept any job from any client, though their prices can be astronomically high; once paid, however, they will serve their client with utmost professionalism, never turning its cloak to the opposing side should it offer more. However, they may decide to betray their clients for other, more “political” or “ideological” reasons. In particular, the Legion loathes inefficiency in any form, and does not hesitate to depose and dispose of any client who fail to meet their expectations, while helping the opposite side should they deem it to be worthier of winning. The Legion itself seeks to forge allegiances with everyone who boasts considerable talent both in the realm of fighting and science, paying hefty sums to gain every scrap of knowledge to expand on the Legion own portfolio. The Iron's Legion reverence of human potential is such that will even bend their utterly orderly instinct, and including in their people whose interests are not fully on the same page when it comes to personal ideology, often going to great lenghts to help those they desire to assimilate to achieve their own personal goalsLaw of the Pack: Maurier Harlan is given a choice to join the Iron Legion, does to his impressive battle showings, despite his own unique agenda.. This seemingly libertarian attitude, however, belies a cornerstone of obligations that members are expected to fulfill, and the Legion will make sure that no one steps outside the line and every debt is payed. Following the leading of the Cabal, the Iron Legion partakes in the diffusion of science and knowledge, regardless if their uses and applications. Everything the Legion earns in terms of pillaging and private contract, but also revenues coming from the subjugated countries, serves as funds for further researches spanning in any field, from genetic engineering to advancements in robotics to the developing of ground-breaking medical advancements. The Legion interests, far from being limited to warfare alone, have brought to cutting-edge technologies employable for civil purposes which have greatly benefited the economy, healthcare and urban planning of all its territories. Occasionally, they would trade such knowledge with other potentates for great prices- primarily with the WG, but won't disdain to commerce with Yonko, if through Underworld markets. Of course, the Legion will all keep their best discoveries for themselves, sharing only with those whom it has fully submitted. Overall, the Iron Legion strives to embody the state-building ideals of its creator, Simon N. Weil, to establish an empire based on science and reason, a beacon of human progress. A imperialist, technocratic, totalitarian nation where the individual has no intrinsic value beyond his utility to the State. Hideouts Insignia Members Organization The Iron Legion was subjected to a heavy reorganization when Vánagandr took its reins. It now very complexly structure, bearing more than few resemblances to how the army of the late Roman Empire was structured. At the top of the Iron Legion's de iure hierarchy stands the''' "Imperator'" (皇帝; ''Emperor), the supreme military commander. Its authority over the army is on paper absolute, though Vánagandr himself takes order from its creator. Dr. Weil does not have a formal rank in the Legion, but the few actually aware of his existence refer to him as the "Unseen Princeps" (見えない王子; Unseen Prince). This elusive figure prefers to act as the grey eminence of the Legion, using Vánagandr as a proxy to impart orders over the soldiers. However, the highest ranking officials of the Legion do recognize his supreme authority, so much that it overrides any order Vánagandr should give them. In administering his massive army, the Imperator is aided by three "Magistri" (マスター; Masters). There is a Magister deputed to each of the two main branches of the Legion: one "Magister Classis" (マスタークラス; Master of the Fleet), who commands Midium's militia and its regular soldier, and a "Magister Foederatorum" (マスター連合; "Master of the Allies"), the one in charge of guiding the various mercenaries and pirate crew the Legion is used to hire, mostly for its Underworld warfare. The "Magister Militium" '(役員; ''Officer- Master of the Troops) is the right hand of the Imperator, acting as the commander-in-chief of the Legion whenever the Imperator does not or he is incapable of giving orders directly. Below the Magistri, the next rank is that of "'''Dux" (リーダー; "Leader"). Duces are powerful men and women in charge of the sub-fleets composing the Iron Legion, vast conglomerates of men and ships. For such reason, each Dux is indicated with the number of the Fleet they are abided to. The "Praefecti" (知事; Governors) boast the same level of authority as the Duces, but they are appointed deputed to units that do not unit engage the enemy in warfare, pertaining to all the non-strictly military aspect of the army, such as Intelligence, Healthcare, Patrol Control and so on. The division of power between Duces and Praefecti is made on a functional basis, each of them taking decisions in their respective fields without overstepping the other's area of competence. Duces and Praefecti are assisted by "Tribuni" (トリビューン; Tribune), whose number under each superior varies depending on the size and the organizational need of the fleet or the non-military personnel they are in charge of. Tribuni are indicated with the same title borne by their direct superior. The lowest ranking officer is the Centurio (百姓; Centurion), which has command over the single frigates of the Legion. Because of their higher number, they are seldom individuated by numbers, primarily for administrative purposes. The militia and various mercenary troops constitute the backbone and bulk of the military. Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Utilities History Trivia *The Iron Legion logo is a palette swap from Cesar Legion's banner, another Romanesque army from the videogame Fallout: New Vegas. References a reference, I hope a nice addition Category:Organizations Category:Underworld Organizations Category:Under Construction Category:Iron Legion